Magi: Inurned City of Magic
by Leonis Serviert
Summary: Time. Is it a relative term? Or can it be stopped? These are many questions asked by 315-year-old Erol Halabi. Sealed in time since age 15, this son of a general is ready to kick some ass with the help of Aladdin, Alibaba and the woman who's gotten him so smitten. OC(Erol)X Morgiana.
1. Seal in the Sand

**Magi: Inurned City of Magic. Chapter One: Seal in the Sand**

* * *

**I do not own Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic or its characters. **

* * *

**Popaicheii, 300 years before the events of Magi**

Popaicheii, a great civilization in the sand. Prosperous and wealthy beyond the wildest dreams of mankind. Considered one of the most powerful and influential people in Popaicheii, Erol Halabi is a living legend among the populous. Renowned for his skill with the katar, the surprisingly young fifteen-year-old son of a military general and a merchant's daughter is sought after by many young women for his impeccable skill and gorgeous visage. His skin is the colour of ivory, pale and shiny and atop his head sits a forest of green hair as vibrant as summer leaves, his eyes a sparkling light blue like the ocean.

Dressed in his regular attire—a long umber scarf wrapped once and hanging down to his butt, a vest consisting of black cloth arranged in horizontal slats, pieces of his perfectly chiseled chest visible and a pair of cream baggy trousers moved up to slightly expose the lower halves of his shins—, Erol walks through the streets of Popaicheii eating an apple with a drum of apples on his back. Turning down into a quieter streets he sees orphans—starving and homeless—leaning against the walls. Setting the drum down, he removes a few apples and offers them to the children.

"Thanks mister!" The children cheer as he leaves.

"No problem, remember to stay well and I'll be back tomorrow!" The green-haired boy yells happily as he walks off.

Satisfied that he'd helped someone, Erol walks off to the barracks where his father is, a small mob of fangirls forming behind him.

"Erol~" A few catcalls come from the crowd.

"Oh hello ladies~" He says as he approaches the front of the barracks.

"EROL!~" They exclaim and he begins to panic as they rush towards him.

The green-haired teen dives into the barracks and sprints into the storage room. He then begins to hear loud screams and panicked noises from the rest of the city and he quickly exits the room only for his father to push him back in.

"Son! Stay in there! It's dangerous! Take your katars just in case something happens!" The dark green-haired general exclaims as he slams the door closed and heads out into the city.

* * *

The cause of the screaming and panicking was a rush of sand tearing through the city with ease, burying homes and killing civilians. It's ripping through the city like a hot knife through butter. As it surges through the main street, some smaller tendrils burst off into side streets, burying people and homes, even the orphans couldn't escape. General Halabi and his legion are attempting to get people to safety. His guard drops however, when he sees his wife attempting to escape from her shop, only to be swept away by the tsunami of sand.

"NO!" He screams as he steals a last fleeting glance at his beloved wife.

Erol's father stands in shock, paralyzed in grief at the loss of his wife. He couldn't hear the cries from his soldiers, telling him to run when the sand wave engulfs him, suffocating the general. His legion and anyone they tried to save soon follow in the general's footsteps, dying by the hands of the killer sand tsunami.

* * *

**Back in the storage room**

Erol's eyes widen in shock as symbols begin to coat the walls, running in a horizontal line around the room and a vertical line over the door and onto the roof. The symbols glow and fill the room with blinding light and Erol forces his eyes shut due to the light. The green-haired teen soon begins to feel drowsy and slips into a deep sleep.

* * *

**During Erol's Sleep**

As Erol sleeps peacefully—snoring slightly as he does—, a figure with two large reptilian eyes, scaly skin and mighty wings sits beside the boy, its charcoal black eyes focused on the boy's katars.

**"This child, his spirit possesses great prowess and skill, I shall be his Djinn" **The dragon-like figure says to no-one in particular.

The symbol on all **Metal Vessels **appears on Erol's katars, Bahamut now contained within them. Bahamut then disappears within them, Erol still slumbering.

Erol's eyes crack open as the door rises upwards and the sound of loud voices can be heard from outside the room...

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to** Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Magi: The Inurned City Of Magic:

Alibaba, Aladdin and Morgiana


	2. Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana

**Chapter Two: Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana**

* * *

**I do not own Magi or any of its characters, I only own Erol Halabi**

* * *

**Last time on Magi: Inurned City of Magic**

_Erol's eyes crack open as the door rises upwards and the sound of loud voices can be heard from outside the room..._

* * *

**Amon Dungeon, Qishan**

Erol slowly lifts himself to his feet, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he makes his way toward the light. Hearing slight whimpers and pained noises as well as loud yelling causes the green-haired boy to flip the blades of his katars forward and rush toward the light faster. Grinding to a halt when he reaches the light which is a doorway leading to a small drop, he gazes down to see a dark-haired man forcefully kicking a young red-headed girl with a tall brutish man standing by complacently.

"Not yet?! This is **your **fault! You incompetent fool!" The man yells as he kicks the girl more "**Die! Die! Die! You Filth!**"

Enraged by the sight, Erol leaps down from the doorway, slamming his foot into the man's side, causing him to stumble away from the beaten girl.

"No human deserves this!" The green-haired boy snaps.

"Silence fool! She is my property! I'll do what I please!" The man growls as he stamps up to Erol, only for him to be kicked back "Gah! Goltas!" the masked brute steps forward after hearing his name called.

"**NO-ONE **SHOULD BE KEPT AS A SLAVE! YOU HEAR ME?! **NO-ONE**!" Erol roars as he spins through the air, kicking Goltas in the shoulder and spinning, dragging his katars down the brute's arms before nimbly avoiding Goltas' sword swings.

"...who is he?..." The red-headed girl whispers as she watches the green-haired boy flip through the air and deftly strike the gigantic Goltas.

"You dolt Goltas! I'll handle this runt if you are so unable to yourself!" The man snaps as he draws his blade "No-one humiliates Lord Jamil!"

"I think I just did" Erol stifles a laugh as he leaps over Jamil and scratches his back with his katars.

"Damn you kid!" Jamil growls as he swings his sword, the blade missing its intended target entirely.

"Ooh~ Almost" The green-haired boy smirks as he propels himself into the air using his arms and lands feet first onto Jamil's shoulders.

"Get off!" The dark-haired man demands, thrashing about in an enraged manner.

"Okay" Erol shrugs as he slides down Jamil's back by digging his katars in, said man crying out in pain.

"Little shit!" The dark-haired slave owner cries out as he tries to grab Erol, said green-haired boy flipping into the air with the help of a small gust of wind.

"**Aerea Lamina!**" The green-haired boy yells as a giant blade of wind flies at Jamil and Goltas, throwing the two backwards. "Come with me if you want to live!" He exclaims to the red-head as he takes her hand, helping her up as the two rush off.

"My chains..." The red-head says as she struggles to keep up with Erol, the green-haired boy sweeping her off of her feet and carrying her on his back.

"There we go! Easy fix!" Erol laughs as they run off.

"Who are you?!" The red-head squeaks slightly.

"I'm Erol Halabi! And I'm saving you!" The green-haired boy cheers "Who are you?"

"I-I'm Morgiana" The red-head squeaks slightly.

"Nice name" Erol smiles as he dips round a corner and grinds to a halt.

"Thanks" Morgiana blushes slightly as Erol puts her down and slashes her chains with his katars.

"No problem" The green-haired teen says then widens his eyes slightly "Hey, why are the barracks all different?"

"What barracks? This is a dungeon" The red-head deadpans.

"What's a dungeon?" Erol asks in a confused manner "And what was that **Aerea Lamina** thing?"

"Dungeons are buildings that appeared fourteen years ago and whatever you said must be some kind of magic spell" Morgiana shrugs.

"What about Popaicheii? Is it alright?!" The green-haired boy asks in a hurried manner.

"What's Popaicheii?" The red-head asks in a confused manner as they walk towards where the truth lies, the 'teeth of the dragon'.

"It's where I come from, Popaicheii is a great city of many riches" Erol explains as the two reach the spikes.

"Alright. Here we are, we need to get down there" Morgiana says whilst pointing to a large square hole in the ground surrounded by spikes.

"You're joking right?" The green-haired teen deadpans.

"Nope" The red-head shakes her head.

"Alright! Let's go!" Erol says as he lifts Morgiana and runs towards the hole.

"What are you doing?!" Morgiana exclaims loudly, banging her fists against him as he runs, the spikes rapidly rising.

"Taking you with me!" The green-haired teen yells as he leaps into the hole just in time.

"AAAA!" The red-headed girl screams as the two plummet through the air inside the hole, landing in a crumpled heap in the bottom.

"Ugh...that really hurts..." Erol grumbles.

"It must hurt" Morgiana grins at the green-haired boy, Erol having landed on his back while the red-head landed comfortably on his stomach.

"Can you get off please?" The green-haired boy asks politely.

"Okay" Morgiana smiles as she gets off.

"Jeez I think I cracked a rib or five" Erol groans as he slowly gets up.

"Are you okay?" The red-head asks.

"Yeah. I'll be fine" The green-haired boy coughs slightly as he begins to walk with Morgiana through the tunnel and out into the underground city.

The two walk through the streets of the underground city, in awe of it all.

"Woah" Erol gapes as they walk.

"So big~" Morgiana gasps.

"I know right?" The green-haired boy says in agreement as they walk straight through and up into the large central building, seeing a blue-haired boy and a blonde searching for treasure.

"I know those two!" The red-head exclaims in a hushed manner.

"Are they hostile?" Erol queries.

"I don't think so..." Morgiana says.

"Hey! You two!" The green-haired boy shouts over to the two whilst waving his arms above his head.

"Who is that Aladdin?" The blonde asks.

"I dunno but he seems nice enough. And look, Miss is with him" The blue-haired boy points over to the fact that Morgiana is standing with Erol.

"You can come over! We won't bite!" The blonde shouts over to them.

"Should we?" Erol asks Morgiana quietly, only to receive a shrug in response.

The two walk over to the blonde and the blue-haired boy, Erol smiling awkwardly. The green-haired and the red-head get close enough to the the two when the small boy initiates conversation.

"Hey miss, so who's this?" The blue-haired boy asks curiously.

"His name is Erol and he says he's from Popaicheii" Morgiana says which causes Alibaba to gasp.

"What is it?" Aladdin asks.

"That isn't possible" Is all the blonde can muster.

"How isn't it possible?" Erol asks with a nervous laugh.

"Because Popaicheii was destroyed 300 years ago"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Magi: Inurned City of Magic:

Revelations


	3. Revelations

**Chapter Three: Revelations**

* * *

**I don't own Magi or any of its characters**

* * *

**Last time on Magi: Inurned City of Magic**

_"Because Popaicheii was destroyed 300 years ago"_

* * *

"WHAT?!" Erol exclaims "That can't be possible!"

"It is" The blonde replies.

"How was it destroyed?" The green-haired teen asks.

"It was swallowed in sand" The other teenage boy says.

"How could it be 300 years ago? I woke up here after I fell asleep" Erol says.

"Did you see anything weird before you fell asleep mister?" Aladdin asks.

"I saw a bunch of weird markings on the walls before I passed out, now the same marks are on my katars" The green-haired boy explains whilst gesturing to his marked katars with a baffled expression.

"No way! Your katars have a Djinn in them!" The blonde explains.

"Just like Ugo!" Aladdin smiles whilst holding up the golden flute.

"What's a Djinn?" Erol asks curiously.

"They're spirits of sorts that can't reside in the human world so use weapons or objects as vessels" The blonde explains.

"I never got your names" The green-haired boy says as he looks between the two other boys.

"I'm Alibaba and that's Aladdin" The blonde says as he gestures from himself to the short boy.

"Well it's nice to meet you both!" Erol grins widely.

"Nice to meet you too! Can we be friends?" Aladdin asks.

"Sure lil' buddy" The green-haired boy grins widely.

"Yay!" The blue-haired boy cheers.

"So you're conquering this dungeon right?" Erol asks Alibaba.

"Yeah. I need the treasure" The blonde grins.

"Sounds good" The green-haired boy smiles in response, everyone there turning at the sound of heavy panting.

There, standing in the doorway of the rectangular treasure room, is Jamil and Goltas.

"You...you traitor...I'll end you" The dark-haired slave master growls as he lurches forward, sword in his tight grip.

"You'll get no closer to Morgiana, not after what you did" Erol glares as he flips the blades of his katars forward and takes two steps closer.

"I'll beat you this time, you little shit" Jamil spits as he charges towards the green-haired teen with a murderous glint in his eyes.

"Coming from the guy I kicked the shit out of and looks like he can barely stand" Erol scoffs as he effortlessly dodges Jamil's swipes and kicks him in the stomach.

The dark-haired man lurches over to Morgiana, pulling her close and putting the blade to her neck "Any closer and your girlfriend gets it"

"Bastard!" The green-haired boy snaps and on instinct, crouches down, pointing his hand towards the bottom of Jamil's sword hand and shouts "**Catægis Palma!**" and from his hand flies a miniature tornado which strikes Jamil's hand upwards and sends the sword spiraling into the air.

"Gah! Stupid kid!" Jamil shouts as he tumbles backwards "Goltas!"

The big brute steps forward and grabs an unsuspecting Erol by the throat, hoisting him into the air and tightening his grip. As the boy gasps for air, Goltas loosens his grip when he feels a sharp pain in his leg, only to see that Alibaba has stabbed him. Using this opportunity, Erol kicks against Goltas and manages to wriggle free, scrambling over to the rest and gasping for air.

"Thanks Ali" Erol says whilst still gasping.

"No problem" The blonde smiles as he takes a stance.

"That stance?! He was trained in the royal palace of Balbadd!" Jamil exclaims.

Alibaba then engages Goltas in combat, the much brawnier individual grabbing the blonde, only for him to be stabbed in the shoulder by Erol.

"You have my back, and I've got yours" The green-haired teen grins as he stabs Goltas repeatedly before leaping off, the entire room looking at Aladdin, who has activated a seal.

"H-He's a Magi?!" Jamil exclaims happily "The one who chooses the king!"

"I choose...the king?" Aladdin asks.

"Yes! And choose me! I'm great! I turned Qishan into a thriving labyrinth city!" Jamil shouts.

"I don't think you're very great at all..." The blue-haired Magi says with a light glare.

"What?!" The dark-haired man exclaims.

"You're just a pathetic Dark Vessel, not fit to be a king" A booming voice snaps.

"What?! But I perfected Qishan" Jamil snaps.

"You did anything but perfect it" Alibaba mumbles.

"She is a small and bound vessel...but full of life and spirit" The voice says whilst referring to Morgiana.

"I choose Alibaba" Aladdin says whilst pointing to the blonde.

"Me?" Alibaba asks.

"Yeah, We're friends aren't we?" The blue-haired boy smiles.

"You'll regret making an enemy of me Magi.." Jamil says as he runs at the group, only for Aladdin to cast **Borg **using the small staff he found.

"Woah.." Erol gasps.

"He's a sorcerer" Alibaba gapes.

"Damn kids" Jamil spits.

"Let me just say this, the winds of fate may guide us all, but it is what we do with the guidance is what truly matters" Erol says flatly.

"Morgiana...help me..." The dark-haired man pleads and the red-head hesitantly steps forwards.

"No Morgiana! Remember what he did!" Alibaba exclaims as the memories of his abuse flows back into Morgiana.

Erol, Aladdin and Alibaba dive to the side as a large chunk of the ceiling falls onto where they were once standing. More chunks begin to fall and Goltas approaches the young red-head.

"Morgiana...leave..." The brute chokes out.

"Goltas, you can talk?! But what about you?!" Morgiana asks worriedly.

"I will die alongside Jamil. Even if I did, survive...I couldn't face my ancestors. I have forgotten my pride by becoming a slave" Goltas says as he grabs Jamil and sits down.

"I have formed an escape portal but it won't work for much longer" The voice booms.

"Let's go Morgi" Erol smiles has he lifts the red-head bridal style and runs off to the portal where Alibaba and Aladdin are.

"Let's go!" Alibaba says as they begin to disappear.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Magi: Inurned City of Magic:

To Balbadd!


	4. To Balbadd!

**Chapter Four: To Balbadd!**

* * *

**I do not own Magi**

* * *

**Last time on Magi: Inurned City of Magic**

_"Let's go!" Alibaba says as they begin to disappear._

* * *

**Qishan, three weeks later**

Morgiana and Erol are walking through the streets, on their way to see the new master of the town.

"So how does it feel to be free Morgi?" The green-haired boy asks.

"It actually feels kinda nice" The red-head smiles.

"That's definitely good to hear pulchram cerasus" Erol grins.

"What does that mean?" Morgiana asks curiously.

"Oh, you'll need to ask Alibaba or someone, or I can tell you...when the time is right" The green-haired boy smirks cheekily "Speaking of Alibaba, why are we going to see him? Not that I'm complaining"

"I'm going to thank him for freeing the slaves" The red-head says plainly.

"That seems like a good enough reason" Erol says as the two enter the manor where Alibaba now resides.

"Master Alibaba will be with you in a moment, please be patient" A woman smiles.

After a few minutes of waiting, a very jovial looking Alibaba descends the stairs, his face lowering when he sees it's Morgiana and Erol, not Aladdin.

"Why are you two here?" The blonde asks, with a pinch of curiosity and slight hostility in his voice.

"Morgi wanted to talk to you" Erol explains.

"Okay, what about?" Alibaba queries.

"I...want to thank you for freeing the slaves...me included.." Morgiana says gratefully.

"It's no problem...but I am very busy so I must go" The blonde says "Goodbye friends" He calls back as he retreats upstairs.

"Let's go Morgi" The green-haired boy smiles.

"Okay" The red-head nods.

* * *

**The next day**

Morgiana and Erol are wandering the streets after hearing from one of Alibaba's servants that he's gone to Balbadd.

"How are we going to get to Balbadd?" The red head asks.

"Let's ask a caravan if they're heading that way then work for them until we reach our destination" The green-haired boy suggests "Look. There's one over there" He points to a caravan loading up things, the most prominent members to the two teens are the blonde girl and the darker-skinned raven-haired girl packing up boxes.

"You talk first" Morgiana says whilst 'lightly' nudging Erol, when she actually just rammed him in the side.

"Ow my side!" The green-haired boy yelps "Why me? Why not you?"

"Because you're male and they're both female, I've picked up on the way girls look at you" The red-head retorts.

"Okay" Erol smiles as he strides over "Hello?"

"Why hello handsome~ Here to buy something?" The blonde asks.

"No. I came to ask a question; is this caravan heading to Balbadd?" The green-haired boy queries.

"It sure is, you needing to head there?" The blonde queries.

"Yeah. Me and my friend over there" Erol says whilst gesturing to Morgiana.

"Of course you'd be working for us until we got there...what's your name?" The blonde questions him.

"I'm Erol and my friend's name is Morgiana we need to get to Balbadd to find a dear friend" The green-haired teen explains.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Leila and the girl over there is my friend Sahsa" She explains.

"You'll have to speak to my father about joining" Sahsa smiles.

"Sahsa? Who are these two?" The raven-haired girl's father asks.

"We'd like to join your caravan sir, we need to get to Balbadd" Erol bows "We're visiting an old friend, who is the new lord of Qishan"

"What is the lord of Qishan doing in Balbadd?" The caravan leader asks.

"A servant told us he had 'business to attend to there'." The green-haired boy explains.

"Okay, you two can join us. But you have to work" Sahsa's father says.

"That's fine, isn't it pulchram cerasus?" Erol says, causing Sahsa and her father to smile at the name the green-haired boy gave Morgiana.

"Yes" The red-head nods.

"Alright! Welcome to the caravan!" Leila smiles "We're just about to have dinner once we're done packing, so how about you two join us?"

"That'd be very much appreciated Leila" Erol smiles.

* * *

**Later that night**

Sahsa and her blonde friend watch with bemused expressions as a drowsy Morgiana shuffles across the floor from her sleeping bag, crawling in with the sleeping green-haired boy and wrapping her arms around him.

"Should we tell them this happened?" The raven-haired girl asks.

"No, let's keep this as our little secret" Leila chuckles quietly as she and Sahsa watch the red-head snuggle into Erol.

"Aren't they just so cute together?" Sahsa smiles.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Remember to **Favourite**, **Follow** and **Review!**

* * *

Next time on Magi: Inurned City of Magic:

The Slave Trade


End file.
